lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/D-ZERO II: Hand of God abilities
Remember last year that I confirmed Luna and 10 of the other Moon Priestesses got power from God? Well, here's a little guide as to some of their abilities and how each different form differs. * Luna Tsukimori: Her Hand of God ability is known as Hand of God "Quintessence". This ability is split into 2 stages: The "Quintessence Mind" Version and the "Quintessence Body" Version. The "Quintessence Mind" version only manifests in her right eye, turning the iris into an aquamarine colour with a floral shape around the pupil. This can be used independently of Luna's Chaos Release, and likewise, regardless of her eye colour and pattern prior, this stage will always turn the eye into this colour. This allows Luna access to enhanced Chaos abilities, allowing her to connect directly to Dimension Zero (which is responsible for creating her current Deck), read minds, predict outcomes more accurately, and most notably, teleportation. She can extend the use of Teleportation by warping to an object that was hers, as long as it is within her line of sight. This also affects her other eye as anything to harm either eye will be rendered useless. When unmastered, this form is permanent until mastered, at which then she can revert from this state. During Part 1, Luna could hold her own against The Darkness after losing "Quintessence Body". As Luna, without use of Chaos Release or "Quintessence" has become as powerful as The Darkness itself in Part II, it is presumed this has also received a massive power boost as well. This state, along with "Quintessence Body" can create cards that use powers directly from Dimension Zero, such as the "Final Rift Beast" cards. The "Quintessence Body" Version manifests as 10 Hitodama that float behind the user in a sigmoidal formation that can be used for a variety of purposes. After her original Duel Disk was destroyed, Luna could use one fireball as a substitute. This ability greatly enhances her speed, agility, and strength, though is more energy consuming. A mastered version of this state also manifests as an aura coloured in 3 shades of blue: Independence is the outermost colour, followed by midnight blue, then the innermost colour is ultramarine. Luna uses a mastered variation of this state in D-ZERO II in her second Duel against Add. This can also be used to create newer variations and more powerful upgrades of cards she already owns. This ability to upgrade cards cannot be used mid-duel. * Nox Tsukimori: Nox uses Hand of God "Crux". This manifests as turning Nox's hair golden, a matching gold aura, and red eyes. This ability turned her dragon into its final form. This was not used since the battle with The Darkness as Nox prefers not to use it. * Lux Tsukimori: Lux uses Hand of God "Shadow". This manifests as a green windy aura, coupled by the presence of a floating green Shuriken behind her. This Shuriken can both be used as a weapon and Duel Disk. Others will be shown, but later. Category:Blog posts